Heaven Is Now Hell
by TheEEPGirl
Summary: I...am not your typical girl. I'm not goth, I'm not girly...Heck, I don't even have a boyfriend! I am...learning...step by step on how to live a normal life. That is, if it's possible. I got eaten by my best friend, I am with the undetermined people, I don't even know why cow gives milk! I don't want to die again, but that's an impossible wish. So, how am I expected to live?
1. The Book Is Called Harry Potter

**A/N, WARNING! Blood, gore, cussing, scary stuff, no Pikachu in here, and all that is in here. Do not read if you can't take it. You have been warned.**

~ Prologue ~

"No! Stop! What are you doing?! I thought you were on my side!" I screamed and thrashed as my best friend circled around me. At least, that's what I thought he was. He's now completely transformed, with long fangs, foam in his mouth, skin peeling off him, and his eyes...oh his eyes! They were black, just a hole, full of snakes, with venom in their tiny mouths, hissing and slashing. He grabbed my leg, and he twisted it so much that it popped right out. I screamed, trying to break out of the cuffs, but he got even wilder. He took my leg, bit it, and I saw it boil all the way to the bone.

"Feel the pain Michelle! Feels what I have felt, all these years! Take the-" He screamed. Blood splashed my face as he had another growth spurt. Long flesh grew out of him, as if they were a substitute for arms, and he laughed. He laughed in that crazy way, and then he ripped his arm out. Green slime came out this time, oozing as smoke came out. He bit off his other arm, looked at me, and for a moment, I saw the eyes of my best friend, but it was destroyed as he threw the arm into my face.

I screamed again, but no sound came out. The arm was boiling my face, but I could still see. I could see the lump of flesh mixed with blood, just sizzling, as it fell. I felt tremendous pain, but it was worse because I could see, and I hadn't died. "Stop..." I managed to croak. He lashed at me again, and a snake jumped off into my stomach. It began biting every section, and I cried out in pain. It reached a tender spot, and I just couldn't take it anymore. My ex-best friend suddenly stopped, and yelled, "No! NO NO NO!"

I gave out a gasp, as I felt myself leaving it. I fell onto the floor, in perfect condition again, and saw my best friend around my body, trying to find out where my soul is. I laughed, as I realized I had died. I had escaped the tremendous pain. I had...I barfed all over the floor. The sight of my body was agonizing. I began running out to the door, but I saw a dark figure in the corner of my eye. I repeated what my ex-best friend said. "No! NO NO NO! I can't leave yet! I have to-" The figure came into my view and everything became dark.

* * *

~Chapter 1~

"What the hell do you fucking want?" I asked, not looking up from my book.

"We want to check on your legs." Two of the demons said. They were barely as tall as my waist, with a naked head, wide eyes, a green face, and the most creepiest smile. They were plump, and if seen from afar, then they would look like a tiny ball. They dressed in normal clothing, a red sweater with a white polo, and jeans. I've heard that they could eat anything, as long as it's not bigger than themselves. They don't have any teeth, so they swallow their food whole. It's tough killing these guys, but who would want to kill them as they are as intelligent as the smartest person in the world.

"Just hurry the hell up and leave me to my fucking self." I said. I threw my book away, and they came into the room. It's been two months since I have been stuck in this hellish excuse for a heaven for people like me. No, what they say is "undetermined people." Like that doesn't mean the same thing. Unlike Heaven, you could still die here. It's like Earth, but with magic roaming around.

Eh, I don't give a shit. After all the pain and the shock, I haven't bothered learning about this stupid heaven. I'm suppose to have a teacher/therapist to help fill in the cracks, but I scared them off in the first day. They still don't know what to do with me. Who could blame them? I wouldn't either, I don't even know if I want to die or continue living. Does it make a difference?

The two little demons undressed my bandages, did some magic, and then wrapped my legs again. Once they were finished, one of them muttered, "She's in a good mood."

The other one agreed, "Yup, she's in a good mood." They bowed to me, and left the room. They closed the door quietly behind them, and as I reached for my book, the door slammed open. It was that human who was in charge of the soothing people and stuff.

"And what do you think you are doing?!" He yelled, shaking his finger. "That is all the people I had, and you just had to reject them, didn't you? You know what, you deserve to die! I don't care what Steravay says. I don't even care what made you die in the first place! You are just a winy little girl who don't give a-"

I heard a cough, and the man instantly turned around. "I think that is enough, Mr. Pattingle."

"But you don't understand! I had to deal with all my crew who had stress and issues all because of that little-"

"I said that is enough. I will deal with her."

"Oh, you can try! Just don't come crying to me, as she tears your head apart! Oh ho ho, I could just see it! That little-" The doors instantly closed as left the room.

"Geez, that Ted is such a problem isn't he? I wouldn't mind if he somehow disappeared somehow..." I said.

"Ah hem, hi Michelle. I am Professor Lyringe, but I am also-"

"A wizard. I have read about you."

"You have? I do not remember publishing a book about myself, but somebody may have spoken of me."

"No, you are not that popular as you think, Marge. I just read a book about something like you. Professor Dumbledore I think? He works at a magic school, and by my imagination, you would look like him. Skinny, a little bit over the average height, a long white beard, and wrinkles on his face. You even wear a cloak!"

"Hmm, you must let me borrow the book sometimes. Ah, I am getting off track. What I was going to say is, I want to negotiate with you."

"I wouldn't like that, but since I have no authority here, negotiate away."

"How did you die?"

I froze for a moment. Nobody had asked me that question before. "Why do you care?"

"It needs to be determined in where you are going-"

Inside myself, I gave out a sigh. So no pathetic person cares about me.

"and, I am curious in what's making you so negative."

"Pssh, I just got eaten alive by my best friend." I said, as if it was no biggie. Inside, I prayed that he wouldn't dig any deeper.

"That's no laughing matter, Michelle." The wizard looked at me over his glasses. He scribbled something down onto his clipboard that had magically appeared, and clicked his pen. "Who was your best friend?"

"This guy named Ritchesing Peirver."

"May I ask how he looked like when you last saw him?"

"His skin got cracked and blood oozed out, his eyes full of snakes, pieces of flesh as arms, and long nails."

"Hmm...Interesting...Well, I am no sympathy helper but I'm going to send you a friend of mine to help you recover." He left the room before I could say anything.

A few hours later, and yes, I mean hours, the doors opened again. I didn't realize it at first, since I was absorbed by my book, but the moment I turned the page, I felt pressure among me.

"Hi!"

Standing in front of me was the most scariest thing I saw. Three living humans. "Oh my god." I exhaled.


	2. Welcome To Hallephomna

~Chapter 2~

You know, I shouldn't be so naive minded. As I sat there staring at these three perfectly flawless (okay maybe they are _not _that amazing) humans, all that was going inside my mind was, _there's humans here. _I had thought that this "heaven" was filled with demons and stuff, but it makes sense. I mean, why do you need all these therapists for? I sighed and turned my attention back to my book. I don't want to deal with anything that can break me from the inside and the outside. I've had enough. "He said he will only bring a friend. Not three monsters."

There were three girls in total. About the age of 16. My age. The one on the far right whimpered something that I didn't catch. She had orangish blond hair, that were in two high ponytails. The girl wore a tan polo sweater, with a plaid skirt, and high knee socks. She had freckles, and seemed to be dragged into seeing me. _Am I really that scary? _

"Shut it, Mimi. This bitch is going up or down, and she's not staying here." the shortest one said. She had black curly hair, with bright yellow and blue highlights. She dressed in all black and purple, something that was called "goth." She cracked her knuckles and rolled her head around.

"Sasha! Now, let's do this properly. Hi, Michelle. Ah, I'm...Are-Kay-Dee-E! It's written A-R-C-A-D-I-"

"I know how to spell and talk, stupid." I said.

"Okay, you can not talk to my friend like that!" I heard a flurry of steps and my book flew out of my hand.

"Hey! You can not do-"

She grabbed my shirt. "Listen you little bitch. I have survived nightmares that will probably knock the skin of your bones, so you probably shouldn't be complaining."

"Sasha. I thought we promised that what's in the past is the past." The girl named Arcadia said.

The girl let go of my shirt. "But this bitch needs to learn her lesson." She crossed her arms and blew her hair out of her face.

"Aren't we here to...mi...to make friends with...mi...her?" The girl named Mimi asked.

"Of course!" The girl named Arcadia said. She has green eyes, dirty blonde hair, and seems to be the tallest one in the group. She wore jeans, with a T-shirt that said "Hallephomna". It showed a building with 4 pillars, and a serpent like golden dragon was zig zagging each pillar.

I sighed. If I became the perfect girl they wanted, no cussing or arguing, then they will soon leave me alone right? I bowed my head and mumbled, "I'm Michelle."

Arcadia asked, "Well! Can you walk far, Michelle?"

Sasha stared hard at me. "Of course she can!"

"Great! Mimi, come!" Before I knew what was happening, Mimi came over to me and pulled me onto my feet. She gripped my shoulders hard and steered me out the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, we're giving you a tour! What those little demons don't know is that in order to heal properly, you need people to talk to, and you need exercise. Over there is where you will be eating for the rest of your stay. Remember this plaque, and you wouldn't miss it!"

I glanced at the shiny golden plaque on the door, which had a carving of the serpent like dragon that was on Arcadia's shirt. There were words scribbled below, but we moved before I could read it.

"Now, over there is the garden. People like to take a stroll there to help digest their food. Don't go too far though, because we have a maze as well, and that maze changes its route everyday."

I stared out the glass doors, but all I could see was fog.

"Ah, I forgot. You haven't got your training yet!"

"That's because she denied anybody talking to her." Sasha murmured. Arcadia gave her a sharp look and then beckoned Mimi to stop holding me.

I fell to my feet, breathing hard. Two months had made my muscles gone down the drain. It doesn't help that I have a heavy, wrapped up leg that could get a crack in the bone any moment. A sudden pain in my stomach made me topple over. I looked up to see Sasha with her arms crossed.

"Man up. If you are going to live the luxury of here, you need to learn how to live here. If you exercise, then your leg wouldn't hurt much. You are just babying it and refusing to let it go." She walked to where Mimi was while Arcadia helped me up.

"I'm sorry! Sasha has a bit of a temper problem."

"No." I gave a cold, cruel smile and looked Sasha in the eye, "You're right. I am babying it. I guess I wasn't in my senses until now. Continue on with your tour." Although Arcadia and Mimi didn't realize it, I just made a pact with them. I was going to stick with them until they know where to put me, and I wasn't backing out. Even if things go horribly wrong.

Arcadia gave a smile, while Sasha turned her back to me. We continued the tour, but in a slower pace. "Over here, is where the main room is. Time to time, portals would appear and send people away, or send people here. Sometimes, it's an unpleasant place to be, but this is the most important. We would get messages and meetings, so you must remember the location."

I saw a big room, where demons where hustling back and forth, people in wheelchairs where strolling around, and therapists running to the aid of someone. There was a big spiral staircase in the center, and doors along the wall. What surprised me though, was the amount of noise there were. It was dead silent, as if nobody was there.

"How come there's no noise?" I asked.

"Ah, sometimes the people we receive are betrayers or spies, so there's a magic spell over the whole building. After you receive the training, you will be able to see things that wasn't there, and hear things that isn't possible."

"What happens if I'm a spy?"

"Oh, we rarely come across that situation. You see, before you go through your training, you make a blood oath. Tell a soul, and your blood will boil until you explode, and then your spirit will leave and go through and endless cycle of your most horrible memories, and things you wish you never knew. Your soul would become our servants, but before us shattering it into a million pieces. If your soul still lives, then it won't have any memory or enough power to regain a body."

"Woah. Why is it worth betraying this place then? What is it that is so important to do all that?"

"Well, people want power. We hold the biggest power source and there's revenge. Our president had recently made a pact with the monsters. Before, almost everybody who did one single bad thing like stealing would go to Hell, all because the ruler of Hell was greedy for their souls. Now, our president would examine each and every one and find out who's good or bad. The servants of Hell doesn't like that though, so of course we would get spies every once and a while."

"Why are you here then?"

Arcadia covered her eyes in her bangs for a moment and whispered, "Because-"

The ground began shaking and what was silent was near deafening. There was a terrible scream and beams of light began to appear. They danced around the room, and every time they clashed with one another, they multiplied. The scream made me fell to my feet again, while Sasha and Mimi lost their footing by the ground shaking. Arcadia's eyes widened with fear. "No! This can't be happening! Not yet! It can't be possible-" Whatever she said next was lost by a roar. Cracks began forming along the ground until a beam of light aimed at one. Soon, the lights were forming a portal, and out came...

Richesing Peirver.


End file.
